The present invention relates to a character figure wearing a seat belt and designed to be attached to a seat beat as a reminder to people to use a seat belt. Recently, legislation has been enacted requiring drivers and passengers of vehicles to wear seat belts while the vehicle is in operation. As a result of such legislation children are now required by law to be seat belted while seated in an automobile or other such vehicle. As such, a need has developed for children to be motivated to buckle up their seat belts when seated in such vehicles. The present invention satisfies this need by offering an attractive and appealing reminder device in the form of a character figure attachable to a seat belt. Although characters associated with various restraining devices are known, applicant is unaware of any such device that contains of the features of the present invention as set forth here and below. The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,618 to Caringer discloses a concept of an entertainment device in combination with a seat belt. However, Caringer does not include all of the features of the present invention including a character figure having a simulative seat belt thereon wherein the character figure attaches to a seat belt by means that prevent entanglement of the seat belt during extension or retraction thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,092 Hittie discloses the concept of a padded liner, primarily for use in a child's safety automobile seat preferable in the form of a character, the structure of the liner designed to accommodate, secure and adapt to the growth pattern of a child. Hittie differs from the present invention in that the references does not teach a character wearing a seat belt capable of being attached to a seat belt to act as a reminder for people to wear a seat belt.